This new T32 training grant addresses the crucial need for programs to train physician scientists and clinical investigators in pediatric non-malignant hematology. Research in hematology ? particularly in pediatrics ? has elucidated many of the genetic, cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying disease processes, as well as fundamental cellular functions such as cell differentiation and gene regulation. Yet despite the many scientific and clinical advances in hematology over the past decades, the number of investigators funded by NIH for hematology related research has steadily declined since 2002. The Hematology Training Program (HTP) supported by this T32 will offer rigorous training in basic/translational research to postdoctoral MD, MD/PhD and PhD fellows, under the mentorship of 28 faculty mentors supported by $25.7 M in extramural funding ($17.3 from Federal sources). At Emory University, established research programs in sickle cell disease, hemostasis and thrombosis, hematopoiesis and stem cell biology, gene therapy, and red cell physiology and transfusion medicine are embedded in the largest clinical program in pediatric hematology in the country, providing huge patient volumes for clinical and translational research within Children's Healthcare of Atlanta. Partnerships with the Georgia Institute of Technology and Morehouse School of Medicine broaden the faculty mentor pool. Each trainee will have a laboratory research Mentor and a clinical Co-mentor to foster basic or translational research relevant to pediatric hematology. Pairing of senior mentors with junior mentors from a pool of 11 young faculty members will expand the supply of future mentors. Integrated into the highly successful Pediatric Hematology/Oncology/Bone Marrow Transplant (BMT) Fellowship Program of the Aflac Cancer and Blood Disorders Center, the new HTP will admit 2 fellows each year for 2 years of support, training 5-7 MD fellows and 3-5 PhD postdoctoral fellows over 5 years. Candidates will be MD, MD/PhD and PhD fellows within the Fellowship Training Program and associated laboratories, as well as external candidates chosen on the basis of their prior training and research accomplishments, academic potential, and commitment to research in non-malignant hematology. In addition to rigorous laboratory research training, trainees will participate in a course in conduct of ethical research, departmental career development seminars, grant writing and academic skills training, research conferences, journal clubs, and fellowship program research retreats. Individual Training Plans will be developed for each trainee and progress will be monitored by a multidisciplinary scholarship oversight committees. Trainees will present their work at national meetings and develop applications for career development (K-type) awards. The HTP will take advantage of the extensive research resources of Emory University, including formal course work and degree programs in clinical and translational research available through Emory's CTSA program. Establishment of this program will allow us to train the next generation of academic leaders in pediatric non-malignant hematology.